This research pertains to the detection and definition of chromosome changes in neoplasias, concentrating on selected patients with hematologic malignancies, chromosome breakage syndromes, immunedeficiency states and selected solid tumors. A key element in the experimental design is its longitudinal aspect. Either patients in whom repeat chromosome studies are feasible will be preferentially followed or cells which can be established in long term culture, the aim being to observe clonal evolution either in vivo or in vitro. We plan to continue the studies currently underway. The pattern of chromosome changes in American Burkitt's lymphoma cells will be correlated with the Epstein-Barr virus data and the patient's clinical course. A total of 20 benign ovarian teratomas will be contrasted with the normal host tissue in order to verify that the cytogenetic and biochemical polymorphisms can be used to map the location of genes onto specific chromosomes. Collection of chromosome data on chromosome breakage syndromes such as ataxiatelangiectasia will continue in order to monitor those patients with known clones and to determine the sequence of chromosome changes in evolving clones which may eventually become leukemic. We will also compare chromosome data from direct and cultured leukemic bone marrow cells in order to determine if the in vitro represented the in vivo situation and to then ascertain how drugs may effect cell selection in vitro. Our long term aims are (1) to learn general principles applicable to chromosome rearrangements in neoplastic cells; (2) to determine if interlocking patterns of chromosome change exist, embracing two or more clinically distinct disorders and thereby (3) collect evidence as to what factors such as cell type may influence the patterns of chromosome aberration in benign and malignantly neoplastic cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Linder, D., McCaw, B.K. and Hecht, F.: Parthenogenic origin of benign ovarian teratomas. New Eng. J. Med., 292:63-66, 1975. Linder, D., Hecht, F., McCaw, B.K. and Campbell, J.R.: Origin of extragonadal teratomas and endodermal sinus tumors. Nature, 254: 597-598, 1975.